Knowing the color response of objects can reveal a great deal about the nature and condition of the object. For example, some maladies may manifest themselves by giving a person a particular color. Many other examples abound, including assaying the chemical makeup of farm acreage, etc. However, as understood herein wideband color sensors may lack resolution.